Experimental autoimmune thyroiditis will be used as a model for studying the B and T cell composition of the dense lymphocytic infiltrate, a lesion considered to be a cell-mediated immunological reaction. Glands will be digested with collagenase to provide suspensions of cells. Standard procedures will be used as B and T cell markers. Functional parameters of infiltrating cells will be assessed.